


“I LOVE YOU”

by ruler_of_the_void



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruler_of_the_void/pseuds/ruler_of_the_void
Summary: John has feelings for Sherlock. He hasn’t found the right moment to express them but now has the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	“I LOVE YOU”

Sherlock and John are on a case. They’re running from a slightly insane individual with a gun, when they stumble around a turn and find themselves at a dead end. At least John thinks it’s a dead end.  
“John, here,” Sherlock says, sprinting into an almost invisible, narrow road. John runs after him, the sounds of pursuit continuing past the alley they’re hiding in. As John catches up with Sherlock, he sees that there’s a grin on Sherlock’s face, and realizes there’s one on his own.  
“Well, that’s a first,” John says laughing.  
“Sort of,” Sherlock replies, “like the time we ran from the police on our first case together.” John sees a strange expression on Sherlock’s face, one that he’s never seen before on the detective’s face.  
Sherlock was unsure, nervous.  
“Sherlock, what-“ but Sherlock interrupts.  
“John, I have a confession to make. I- I love you.” Sherlock manages to stammer out. As soon as he says it, John sees a huge weight lift off his shoulders.  
“I love you too, Sherlock,” John replies. He knew that Sherlock would confess eventually, and was content to wait until he did. He steps closer to Sherlock, reaching up to pull Sherlock’s head down. Sherlock knows what’s happening and doesn’t try to stop it, though he’s clearly anxious. Just before their lips touch, John closes his eyes and-  
“John, wake up! We have a case that Lestrade says is a good one,” Sherlock shouts from downstairs. John groans, realizing he was dreaming.  
“Why can’t I just say the bloody words,” John says softly to himself. He rolls out of bed and tromps downstairs, grunting a hello to Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock.  
“What’s the case, Sherlock?” John says, wondering if the case is actually a good one or just one the Yard can’t solve.  
“A series of gunshot murders. The victims are all killed with different guns but are shot in the same spot. The femoral artery,” Sherlock replies without looking up from the police report.  
“Any ideas?”  
“Three so far,” Says Sherlock with a grin. The one that makes John melt.  
“You always say that. Let’s go.”  
.....  
“All the murders have been in public places with several people around, although no one has been able to give us a description of the killer,” Lestrade says, showing Sherlock and John the most recent victim. The victim is a young man, mid twenties. The body was physically unharmed except for the fatal gunshot wound.  
“Listen, I have to go. Anderson is with some of the boys on a drugs bust and I need to be there. You can handle this, right?”  
“Yes, Gavin,” Sherlock answers, getting Greg’s name wrong, as always.  
“It’s GREG.” Lestrade drives away, leaving John and Sherlock alone. Before John can say anything, Sherlock goes on a deduction rant.  
“The killer was ignored all throughout their childhood, possibly even abused. That’s why they’re using a different gun each time and killing in a public place, attention. They want attention but don’t want to be caught. We know that because they haven’t been identified, there’s not even a description. The only break in the trend is this kill. It’s in the countryside, no one around. The body was found by a hiker. Anything to add, John,” Sherlock says, knowing John won’t have anything to add.  
“No, you-“ John is interrupted by a strangers voice.  
“I think I’ll change it up a bit for you boys,” the voice is followed by the click of a gun being cocked. Before either of them can move or speak, the murderer shoots Sherlock in the stomach.  
“SHERLOCK!” John turns to the murderer just as he is shot himself. Through a have of pain and grief for Sherlock, John hears the man speak as he walks away.  
“I decided that you boys deserved something special, same gun, different spot.” John drags himself over to Sherlock, knowing that he didn’t have long.  
“Sherlock,” John gasps, “I need to tell you something.”  
“I’m listening, John,” the detectives voice comes faintly from Johns left.  
“I love you, Sherlock. Almost since the beginning. It’s always been you.” John turns his head and sees Sherlock smiling at him. He smiles back and stretches his hand out. Sherlock takes his hand and despite being moments from death, feels happy. Then Sherlock says the words that John had been waited to hear for an eternity.  
“I love you, John.”  
Moments later, the detective and his blogger are dead.  
....  
Greg returns to the crime scene ten minutes later. He knows something is wrong right away and runs to where John and Sherlock lie. He looks down and sees them smiling, holding each other’s hands for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic and I thought it was decent. My best friend, who is a brilliant writer, also told me it was good and that I should publish it so here I am :)


End file.
